Twilight
by GenkiPlus
Summary: Authors Notes up. Opinions needed! TOC with some VF & MI. RR! :B
1. Letter From An Old Friend

Title: Twilight Pairings: Thomas/Savvy, Fiona/Van.. Rating: PG-13, for now at least.  
  
  
  
This is my first Zoids Chaotic Century fic. But, it's not my first fic entirely. I've just gotten finished reading Shelly's "Dragonflame" and absolutely fell in love. And that gave me an idea. Nobody ever writes a fic surrounding out Thomas Richard Schubaltz. So, I've decided to start my own. And, it may suck at first, but I'm getting there. I've only written fics for Weiß Kreuz and some original stories. Please, enjoy. :D Let's just hope I am able to finish it all (or mostly) before I go back to school at the end of the month. And no, you don't meet Savvy right away. :D There's a bit of AU in here at times. It's hard to explain.  
  
Disclaimer - I own nothing. Though I wish I did. Don't sue. I'm a poor High School student. Very poor. I only own my characters. Which as of right now includes Savannah (Savvy) Hathaway. I'm working on a few of the original characters right now. Be patient with me.  
  
~*~ Twilight ~*~  
  
The warm spring wind swept through the valley early one May afternoon. Atop a nearby hill is a young woman with light awkward hair pulled back in a ponytail standing with her arms at her sides. In her right hand she held a small envelope and letter. She didn't get a chance to read it yet, but she knew who it was from. It was from a friend of hers long ago. She wasn't exactly sure how she became to know this girl but, in the end, everything turned out for the best. They became best friends in such a short time. The young woman was anxious to know what the letter had said, so she opened it carefully, not wanting to rip it entirely all together. She took the piece of paper out of the envelope and unfolded it. It wasn't a very long letter, but she read it anyways.  
  
Dear Fiona,  
  
How are you doing? It has been so long since I last talked to you. I've decided to come and visit you for a while at the base. It will be just like old times, remember? When we were younger. From what I heard in your last letter, it sounds like you're having a wonderful time with all of your new friends. I can't wait until I meet them. They all sound very interesting. And what's going on with you and Van, anyways? Huh? I want to know! I know you love him.. Well. I'll leave you alone, for now. I should be arriving at the end of May, sound good? Wait for me! I can't wait to see you again! And I've enclosed my most recent picture. Don't mind if it looks terrible. I've never liked my face in pictures anyways.  
  
Love, Savvy Hathaway.  
  
Fiona folded up the letter carefully and put it back into the envelope it arrived to her in. After putting the letter back inside one of her pockets, she started to walk down the grassy hill and back towards the base that she was staying at. She couldn't wait to tell everyone that her close friend was coming for a visit. And with that stuck in her mind, she continued walking down the hill.  
  
~ Back at the Base..~  
  
The sounds of metal clanging against metal was heard all throughout the base. There were soldiers working on repairing or building Zoids. Most were working on repairing Van's Shield Liger, which was damaged in a test run he did recently that day. Van was sitting nearby the Shield Liger, with his head resting in his hands. It was obvious that he didn't get any sleep the night before and was about ready to fall asleep sitting on the ground.  
  
"Boy. I wish I actually got some sleep last night. If I did, maybe the Shield Liger would be repaired by now." He mumbled to himself through his hands.  
  
"Oh yes, you're the best mechanic in the universe, you'd be able to fix anything in no time, Van." Said a voice right in front of Van. It didn't sound too convincing, more on the side of sarcastic. At that moment, Van decided to lift his head out of his hands and look up at the man who was talking to him.  
  
"Irvine! Why do you have to be so rude?" The younger man shot back at the older one.  
  
"Geez. Touchy today, are we? What's your problem?" Irvine said as he leaned down towards Van.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with me, Irvine!" Van shouted as he stood up and faced the taller, more built man named Irvine.  
  
"Alright. Fine, I'll leave you alone. Just thought I'd tell you that I saw Fiona walking back to the base. Maybe you can finally tell her." Irvine stared down at Van with a sly smirk on his handsome face.  
  
"Tell her what?!" Van glared up at Irvine.  
  
"Give me a break. I think the entire world here knows you love her. Just tell her how you feel. Or.. maybe somebody will come around and take her away from her. You never really know what the future is going to bring, Van." The brunette man said to Van as he began to walk away. "Just think about it, at least." And with those last words, he was out of the hanger.  
  
At this moment in time, Fiona found herself running into the hanger where Van had himself standing in awe. When he saw her coming, he quickly went back to work. He really didn't want her to see that he was slacking off again. And neither did he want her to ask what was wrong. He didn't want to tell her exactly at that moment. She looked too happy to be interrupted.  
  
"Van! Oh, Van!" She called as she ran up beside the young man.  
  
"Hmm, Fiona? What is it?" He said as he took a little "break" from working on fixing the Shield Liger. He looked down at her. She seemed so happy. At least it sounded important to her in a way.  
  
"Oh, you'll never guess! One of my friends from a long time ago is coming here to visit! This is just wonderful! I haven't seen her in so long." She said, with the biggest smile he had ever seen upon her face.  
  
"That's great. When is she coming?" Van said, smiling down on her.  
  
"At the end of the month. Which would be in.. just about three days." She grinned up at him.  
  
"Wow. Why so sudden?" He asked her.  
  
"I don't know. She never did say." Fiona pulled out the letter again. She pulled out the photograph of her and unfolded the letter to re-read it again. "Nope. It doesn't say. The only thing she really gave me was a recent picture of herself." Fiona held up the picture to get a first glimpse at it. It was really pretty, actually. The last time she had seen Savvy was when she was about 13 years old. Savvy was two years older than she was. And back then, Savvy had very short flaming red hair, and those horrible braces on her teeth. But now, she had gotten rid of the braces, and was smiling fully in the picture. Her once short red hair was now a few inches below her shoulders, with the ends whisping themselves outwards.  
  
"Wow. She's pretty." Van said as he looked down at the photograph of the girl.  
  
"Really. It's been so long. I can't wait until she arrives. I have to tell the others about this!" She said to Van as she hugged him and ran off to find everyone else. She couldn't wait to tell Moonbay. She knew that the three of them together would be so interesting. They'd all turn out to be such good friends.  
  
After her encounter with Van, Fiona set off to tell Moonbay about the arrival of Savvy in the next few days. When she and the rest of the group split up after the year of Prozen's defeat, that is when Fiona became such good friends with Savvy. She had worked along side of her for a while before Savvy went off to get a job at a school. But when Fiona was reunited with the others, she had told Moonbay all about Savvy. Moonbay also seemed to think that the three of them would make the perfect friends. And when she heard about the sudden visit from the last part of their missing trio, she instantly grew excited. Moonbay couldn't wait to finally meet this Savannah Hathaway.  
  
When the two of them had finally finished an interesting conversation including what they though they would do once Savvy got here, they had planned to go get something to eat. And take some food back to Van and Irvine.  
  
"I can't wait. It'll be like old times when she gets here. I know you'll love her, Moonbay." Fiona told Moonbay when they finally made their way down a long passageway at the base. But, before they were able to get to the end of the hallway, a voice crept up behind them after Fiona had finished speaking. That very voice belong to the one and only Thomas Schubaltz.  
  
"Oh, hello Thomas. We were just talking about an old friend of Fiona's. She's coming here to visit and I hear she's really pretty.." Moonbay told Thomas with the most devious smirk upon her face. Little did we know, that what was going on inside Moonbay's head was a little match-making game. For a few years now, she had known that Fiona and Van had had feelings for each other. And she was also trying to get them together. She also knew that they were both afraid to tell the other about their true feelings. And that's where she came in. She'd just give them a little push in the right direction. But now, the thought of Thomas finding someone would be wonderful. After all the years he's been wandering after Fiona, she thought it would be nice for Thomas to find somebody who really truly cared for him back. Just like the way he had cared for Fiona so much.  
  
"R-Really? Well, that's wonderful, isn't it Miss Fiona? I mean, you being able to see your friend after all these years." Thomas said to Fiona. A blush slowly crept to his face. But Thomas was also sure that the reason for him blushing wasn't because of Fiona. At the moment, he wasn't really sure what had really caused it.  
  
~to be continued..~  
  
Aah. The first chapter. I vow I will finish this and make it all good. It sucks right now, but, oh well. It's as good as I can make it. I've almost got most of the next chapter's finished, and when I get them done, I'll post them. I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. :D Heh. Oh and I have another fic posted I've finally posted that parody of Willy Wonka. It's co- written with my friend Becca. Go read it. It's screwed up big time. Don't forget to review. Flames will be nuked, thank you. ^_^  
  
I'd just like to thank the author of Dragonflame, Shelly. Your fic inspired me to write something for Thomas. It was so beautifully written. I loved it! ::Claps:: 


	2. The Arrival of Savannah

Wow. I've finally got the second chapter up. :D I am proud of myself. I do hope everyone is enjoying this so far. At least I know I am. ^_^ If you want a disclaimer, read the first chapter. I'm too lazy to write another disclaimer. And I have decided to dedicate this chapter to Ethiopia. Who needed a really good birthday present since her parents decided to promise her something she really wanted, but in the end she'll never get. I am really sorry about what your parents did to you. Come over to my house, we will have a party for you. Happy 17th Birthday, Ethi. ::Claps::  
  
Twilight  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When the big day finally arrived, Fiona found herself always looking out any window that was on the base.  
  
"Fiona, why don't you just wait outside for her?" Moonbay said to Fiona as she walked up beside her friend.  
  
"Oh, alright. Why don't you wait outside with me, Moonbay?" The younger girl asked.  
  
"Sure. Hey, wait. Do you mind if I ask Thomas to join us?" Moonbay asked.  
  
"Uhm, okay, Moonbay. Whatever you say. Really.." Fiona looked up, surprised at what just came out of Moonbay's mouth. Moonbay's plan was going to work perfectly. At that very moment, the tall blonde man known as Thomas Richard Schubaltz made his way outside with the two girls so they could wait for the arrival of Savannah Hathaway.  
  
The three must have been waiting outside for a total of ten minutes when they finally saw a jeep slowly pulling up to the base.  
  
"Savvy!!" Fiona exclaimed as she ran over to the jeep, which was carrying Savannah Hathaway.  
  
"Fiona!" The two girls exchanged much-awaited hugs.  
  
"Oh! How long has it been?" Fiona asked the red head.  
  
"About nine years! Oh, wow. Your hair is just as I remember it, Fi." Savannah marveled at Fiona's hair.  
  
While the two girls were catching up with each other, Moonbay and Thomas decided to take this time to walk towards the two and introduce themselves to Savvy.  
  
"Hello! You must be Savannah. I'm Moonbay, it's nice to meet you!" Moonbay said as she gave the other, shorter girl a big hug.  
  
"You can just call me Savvy. I really don't like the name Savannah. It's too formal. And it's very nice to meet you too, Moonbay." She smiled at the other girl. Then her eyes met Thomas'.  
  
"H-Hello, Savvy. My name's Thomas." He said as he smiled down at her.  
  
"Hi, Thomas." She smiled back, but this time she turned her head to one side slightly. She really didn't need anyone to see her blush when she only first got here.  
  
Moonbay nudged Fiona in the side and whispered to her, "Told you this would work." Fiona smiled to herself. Maybe this would actually work.  
  
Fiona and the others showed Savvy around the base and she was finally able to meet Irvine and Van for the first time. "Oh, so this is Savvy?" Irvine winked over in Thomas' direction. Moonbay giggled behind Fiona. When they were finally finished with the repairs on the Shield Liger, they were able to join the rest for something to eat.  
  
"So, Savvy, what have you been up to all this time since I last saw you?" Fiona asked her older friend.  
  
"Well, I did get a job at one of the children's schools in my town. I teach history there and since they didn't have a music teacher, I decided to take that also. You could never have enough music in your life." She smiled.  
  
"Wow, you can sing?" Thomas asked Savvy.  
  
"People say I can. But, I really don't believe them. I don't think I'm that great at all. I can play the piano though. Started playing when I was about four. Love it." Savvy told Thomas and the others.  
  
"You're very lucky, you know, Savvy? Teaching little kids must be very interesting." Van pointed out to her.  
  
"It's alright. I mean, I do love all of them very much. But, I'm just looking for something new in my life. Teaching can get a little boring after awhile. It's weird." Savvy said quietly.  
  
"You could always stay here for awhile, right Thomas?" Moonbay said as she nudged Thomas in the chest. Maybe this would snap him out of his little dream world he was in.  
  
"Yes, I mean, of course you can stay as long as you want, that is, if you want to." Thomas stuttered as he spoke.  
  
Moonbay took this opportunity to poke at Fiona. "It's working! Not sure how, but I really am beginning to think that they're falling for each other! Really interesting this is turning out to be!" Fiona grinned at Moonbay. Now the only job on Moonbay's list was to somehow get Fiona and Van together. Her plan just had to work for these two. If this didn't, she thought nothing would sadly enough.  
  
Savannah shrugged, but she smiled. "Alright, if you say it's okay. I guess I'll stay here for a bit. I have no desire to go back to town right away."  
  
"Why would you not want to return to your town anyways, Savvy?" Thomas asked her with a questioning look upon his face.  
  
"Oh, no reason really. I just need to get away for a while." She said as she smiled at him nervously.  
  
"You mean, something like a vacation, right?" Irvine asked her.  
  
"Right. Like a vacation. Vacation's are good." She told them.  
  
As Fiona looked around the table, she spoke, "I'm going to get some coffee, does anybody want me to get them some?"  
  
"Yes, please." The three men had said, but not even two seconds later, they had yelled out, "With no salt either, Fiona!" at her retreating form.  
  
"Wait! Fiona, I'll go with you!" Moonbay called out and she ran after Fiona.  
  
The two girls walked in silence as they made their way to the kitchen to get some coffee for everybody.  
  
"Hey, I'm curious, are you thinking what I am thinking, Fi?" Moonbay looked at the smaller girl.  
  
"I don't know. What are you thinking?" Fiona looked up at her.  
  
"Well, I know I haven't really known Savvy that long, I mean, I just met her today. But, don't ask me how, I just think she's acting a little weird, don't you agree with me?" Moonbay asked Fiona with a curious look on her face.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I do agree with you on this one. For as long as I have known her, she has never really acted like this before. I do believe she's hiding something about coming here." Fiona told Moonbay as she got the coffee ready. "And yes, I know to not put salt in their coffee." She smiled. "Here, I'll help that these back to the guys." Moonbay told Fiona.  
  
"It's just that," Fiona stopped what she was doing with the coffee and looked over at her friend, "I really wish I knew what was bothering her so much. Nothing usually bothers her this much. I just hope it's not what I think it is." Fiona's smaller voice trailed off.  
  
"What do you mean, Fiona? You hope it's not what you think it is, meaning?" Moonbay looked at her.  
  
"Oh, it's probably not even that. How could it be?" She smiled, "It's nothing. I'll just talk to her about it later. Maybe she will tell me what's going on with her. I have known her a little longer, maybe she will tell me. I just hope so." Fiona spoke.  
  
"Alright. I'll leave it alone for now, Fiona. But if things end up getting even more weird than they already are, consider myself in her business." Moonbay put.  
  
"Fine. Just let me see if I can get her to talk to me about it, first. Just wait until I am finished." Fiona told Moonbay as they finished making the coffee and started to head off down to the room where the others were enjoying their dinner.  
  
On their way back to the room, they were able to hear Thomas talking to Savannah about what it was like to be in the military. Surely he was probably making up some story where he was the hero, but it sure did sound a little too convincing. Fiona knew that Savvy would absolutely love Thomas. Let's just hope that little concern wouldn't get in their way. Let's just hope.  
  
"A music teacher, aye? What's it like teaching little kids how to read music?" Irvine asked Savvy when Fiona and Moonbay finally walked back into the room to join the others and bring them their coffee (No salt added, surely. ^^).  
  
"It's actually really rewarding. I love it. The kids there are wonderful. They're polite, well some of them are. And surely that really enjoy what I'm teaching them to do." Savannah commented.  
  
"I think it sounds wonderful, what you're doing. Really. I'd love to come to that school one of these days to see how wonderful these children really are to you." Thomas said to her.  
  
"Suuure, you just want to see Savannah again. You know you like her." Irvine grinned at Thomas from his chair.  
  
"Ack!" Thomas wasn't really expecting Irvine to say anything about his little so-called crush. And since this was a little surprise for him, he tipped back in his chair and fell backwards onto his back on the cold floor.  
  
"Oh! Thomas?" Fiona asked.  
  
At that point, Savannah got up from her chair and knelt down beside Thomas. "Are you alright?" Her bright green eyes found themselves looking into Thomas' same green eyes.  
  
"Y-Yes, I'm alright," He said to her as she was able to help himself get off of the floor. Van and Irvine could be heard in the back round sniggering at Thomas for being such a klutz. But, Thomas spoke up, "You know what Irvine? I really am getting sick of your attitude. You shouldn't act like that in front of ladies! You shouldn't talk about my personal business when I don't talk about yours." He spoke to Irvine.  
  
"What? I wasn't doing anything. Honest I wasn't." Irvine said.  
  
"Sure, yeah, I believe you. And you were the one that told me not to say anything about how you were really in love with Mo.." Before Thomas realized what he was about to tell the entire group, he quickly slapped on of his hands over his mouth and stood up. "Sorry. I really think I should be going now. I do have a few things to do," He turned over to Savannah, "It was really nice to meet you. Maybe we could talk more tomorrow when this jerk," He jerked his head over towards Irvine, "decides to get a life. Goodnight." He said to the others and walked out of the room.  
  
"Oh, good job, Irvine. Really good. Get him pissed off just when we were starting to get talking!" Van slapped Irvine's shoulder.  
  
"Sorry." Was all Irvine was able to say.  
  
"Oh, I guess we'll just have to wait until tomorrow, Fiona." Moonbay whispered over to Fiona. And the three girls walked off together to their rooms. They left Van and Irvine to themselves in the room. Maybe Moonbay was right, Fiona thought to herself. Maybe they would try again tomorrow. Hopefully the guys won't mess it up like they did this evening. Maybe tomorrow.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Wow. Second chapter. A bit longer than the first one. I hope you all liked it. It took me about a few hours to write this since we went out of town for a couple hours today. I have already started on the third chapter. I hope it won't take so long to get it up because I am also working on another story with Becca. It's another parody, so, I don't know if it will work out yet. So, don't forget to review! As said before, flames will be nuked. Sankyuu very much. ^_^ Review, Review, Review! 


	3. Feelings Out In The Open

This is the third chapter. And I've just decided to dedicate this entire story to Katie (Ethiopia). Just think of it as a really nice birthday present, since your parents are jerks. And, for the usual, if you want a disclaimer, it's in the first chapter. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I feel all special now. ^_^ Sankyuu. The fourth chapter is coming along very.. smoothly. I have been able to finish it while I have been at work since it's been boring lately. Enjoy this chapter! But, before we get back to the story, I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to my three UJ Siblings. Nosha, Sarah and Katie. You three are really great friends.  
  
\\thoughts\\- I have decided to add this since it could get a little confusing at times without them. Sorry. I know my writing can really be confusing at times.  
  
And this chapter happens to take place a little over a week after Savvy's arrival. Yeah, stupid, I know.  
  
Twilight  
  
Chapter 3  
  
That night turned out to go so fast that as soon as Savannah placed her head on her pillow, it seemed to be time to wake up already. The morning sun ended up shining right through the curtain in her small bedroom on the base. When she opened her eyes for the first time that day, she immediately had to put her hands over her bright green eyes.  
  
"Those green eyes..." She said to herself.  
  
\\Oh no! Why do I keep thinking about Thomas? I have got to get him out of my head.\\  
  
Savannah pulled the bed covers off of her and swung her short legs over the side of her bed. As she put her feet against the ground, she lifted her arms up into the air, beginning to stretch.  
  
"Mornin' Savvy!" Came a cheerful voice from the doorway. It was Moonbay, and she looked like she had already been up for a few hours.  
  
"Morning Moonbay." Savannah said between two huge yawns.  
  
"Did someone not get any sleep last night? Or were you up most of the night thinking about a certain blonde haired man named Thomas?" She questioned Savvy.  
  
"Actually, no." All she could do was lie to Moonbay.  
  
"Come off it. Don't lie to me. I heard you talking in your sleep. Well, actually, I do think it is rather cute and all." Moonbay stated as she came into the bedroom from the doorway.  
  
"You mean, you heard me?" Savannah asked her friend.  
  
"You betcha. And it's about time Thomas found somebody. I mean, he used to have a little crush on Fiona, but now that you're here.. Well, it's hard to explain." Moonbay said as she watched the red head walk into the bathroom with her hands full of clothes and closed the door.  
  
"What do you mean?" Savannah asked through the door of the bathroom.  
  
"Well, Thomas usually acts all uptight around everyone. But now that you're here, things are a bit different. There's just this look in his eyes whenever you're around. He seems more happy than he usually is. And I know you also enjoy being around him. In other words, I do believe you two love each other." Moonbay told her while standing outside the door to the bathroom. But she didn't get an answer, all Moonbay was able to hear was a loud crash coming from inside the bathroom.  
  
"What are you doing in there?" Moonbay asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine. I just, just dropped the soap. Sorry about that, really. I can be clumsy at times." Savannah responded.  
  
Upon hearing the crash, Thomas found himself standing in the doorway to the girls' shared bedroom, where he saw Moonbay standing next to the closed bathroom door.  
  
"What happened here? What was that loud crash I heard?" He asked as he gave Moonbay an odd look.  
  
"Oh, that. Savannah just dropped the soap," She told him,"But it sure sounded like some really heavy soap." She added as she saw Thomas look at the door thoughtfully.  
  
\\What is she doing in there?\\  
  
"Moonbay, do you think you can let me try and talk to her? Just for a few minutes? Then I promise to hand her back over when I'm finished." He asked her.  
  
"Sure, Besides, I promised Irvine I'd help him work on the Lightning Saix anyways. See ya." She told both Savannah and Thomas as she left the room and down the hallway they heard her footsteps fade.  
  
"Savannah? Would you mind telling me what's wrong?" Thomas asked as he walked up to the bathroom door and stood next to it.  
  
"Nothing's wrong." She replied when she finally decided to open the door.  
  
\\Wow. She is really beautiful.\\ Was all Thomas was able to think about when he saw her walk out of the bathroom. She was all cleaned up. Her bright red hair was neatly combed, and she wasn't wearing her pajamas anymore. Instead she was wearing her daily outfit which consisted of her green over one shoulder top. And her short legs had on pants that seemed to be just alittle too short for her since the ends came up very closely to her knees. On her arms were "sleeves". Which were something similar to gloves, just the hands were cut off and they were wrapped up all the way to her elbows. When Thomas saw this, he was instantly taken aback by this.  
  
"Oh, uhm. Are you sure there is nothing wrong?" He questioned her curiously.  
  
"Yes, I'm alright. Nothing's wrong." She replied to him while standing right in front of him.  
  
"I do believe you are not telling me the truth, Savannah." He leaned in closer to her as he spoke to her in such a serious tone.  
  
"How so?" She asked him. Savannah could have sworn her heart was going to pop out of her chest at any given moment.  
  
\\Why is he doing this to me?\\  
  
"Because, your shoulder is bleeding. How could you be injured, and still say nothing is wrong with you?" He said as he went into the bathroom to grab some gauze. Savvy didn't say anything as she watched him.  
  
"How did you cut your shoulder, anyways? And don't you dare tell me it was the soap that did it to you." He asked her as he walked back out of the bathroom with the gauze in one of his hands.  
  
"I'm not sure, really.." She told him. Honestly, she had gotten herself cut on that shoulder before. Her uncle did it to her a few months back. She must have accidentally re-opened it somehow. And that was one thing she didn't want to do. And that was telling him how and why. Not just yet anyways.  
  
"Ouch, well, at least it's not entirely too deep. I'll just tape a bit of gauze there to help. This should make it better for awhile at least. Does it feel any better, Savannah?" He leaned forward, closer to her face as he asked her.  
  
"Yes, that is perfect, really.." She told him as she started to stand on her toes, since she was a good ten inches shorter than he was. And that's when it happened. Their lips met and they were able to share their very first kiss. Nothing could be more perfect than this, except for the fact that they had a little audience. Moonbay and Fiona were standing in the doorway watching the two share their first kiss. And at that very moment, Fiona was able to let out a small giggle. Moonbay didn't want to interupt the two, so she quickly covered Fiona's mouth with one of her hands. And that did get Thomas and Savannah's attention. They immediately broke the kiss and looked over at the doorway to the two girls standing there.  
  
"Hello Lovebirds! It's about time you two finally got together!" Moonbay said as she finally took her hand away from Fiona's mouth.  
  
"I'm so very happy for you two." Fiona giggled behind her very own hands.  
  
Savannah and Thomas looked at each other and smiled. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.  
  
"Come on! We should all celebrate! After all, *we* have been waiting for this for a long time. That is, Thomas actually finding somebody who can stand him for more than 10 minutes.." Moonbay smirked and took Savannah by her hand. "Let's go!" Moonbay said as she began to drag Savannah away. Thomas and Fiona quickly followed suit.  
  
"Uhm, I don't want to be rude Moonbay, but where are you taking me?" Savannah asked quietly.  
  
"Well, it's sort of private, for now. I need to talk to you about something," She said as she looked back for Thomas and Fiona. She couldn't see them. The coast was clear. "I need you to help me with something." Moonbay asked the other girl.  
  
"Help you with what?" She looked up at Moonbay with a curious look on her face.  
  
"Well, if you couldn't already tell, Fiona likes Van. And Van likes Fiona." Moonbay stated.  
  
"Let me guess. You want me to help you get those two together?" Savannah said.  
  
"Bingo. Right on topic. I'm not sure how I'm going to do this, but I know I'm going to need your help with it. Please say you will help me." Moonbay pleaded.  
  
"Oh, Fine. Sure, I will help you with this Moonbay," Savannah smiled, "Besides, Fiona has been a good friend of mine for a while now. I just want to do something that will really make her happy. And Van is one of them." She giggled.  
  
As the two were able to finish their little scheming conversation, they heard Fiona and Thomas walking up behind them.  
  
"Alright, what are you two doing?" Thomas asked with a stern look upon his face.  
  
Moonbay looked over at Savannah for an answer but, none of them really knew what to do.  
  
"We're just talking. You know, girl talk. Nothing really important." Moonbay smiled innocently over at Thomas and Fiona, who both didn't look very convinced at the matter.  
  
"Oh, you two have to tell me what this is all about then, later." Fiona smiled at the two girls. Moonbay and Savannah exchanged glances.  
  
"Oh, don't worry Fiona. We will tell you then. And we'll be sure that you'll like it." Savannah said.  
  
"Now, go on you two," Moonbay said as she pushed Thomas and Savannah together, "Go talk. Celebrate. Go do something."  
  
"Fine. Geez, Moonbay, aren't we all pushy today?" Savannah said as she took Thomas' hand, "Besides, I do believe I have something to tell you, Thomas." She looked over at him.  
  
"What is it?" He looked down at her.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll tell you soon enough." She stated as the two started to walk down the hallway.  
  
"I wonder what she has to tell him?" Fiona asked Moonbay.  
  
"I don't know. But I did wish I knew about it." Moonbay looked at Savannah's retreating back.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Wow. Third chapter is done. This one really didn't take me all that long. Considering I didn't have to work today and I was able to get it done in a few hours. Taking a few breaks here and there. And I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed before. I feel so special! Shelly, you're an awesome writer. ;-; I wish I could write like you. Keep writing. If you'd like to request something for me to write, or maybe even to add to this story, you can always email me at chaotikhunter@aol.com. Hopefully I'll be able to add it in here. And I need more ideas for some of my next fan fiction. Happy Birthday again to Katie. You are an awesome friend. The fourth chapter is coming along. I have to finish it before I leave this weekend. I have to go to my grandmothers house for some reason. And I do work this week so. Review, Review, REVIEW!! 


	4. The Real Story Is Out

This is the fourth chapter. Wow. I am amazed at how far I have actually gotten with this story. I'm not always good at actually finishing my fan fiction. This chapter may take a little while longer to actually upload onto fanfiction.net. I have got to start getting ready for school (Yay. Fun. ::Gag::). And I am sort of having a family problem. No one really should know about this, but just wait until I am ready. I should at least have this chapter posted before Friday. Don't worry. And don't forget to review! The disclaimer (like usual) is in the first chapter. I am once again too lazy to put it in this chapter. Wastes time in my part. Enjoy this chapter. And thanks to those who have already reviewed to the earlier chapters!! It does mean a lot to me.  
  
Twilight.  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
"I still wish I knew what Savannah was up to. It's really bothering me." Moonbay said as she and Fiona were walking down the hallway to one of the hangers. One of the hangers that had Van and Irvine now working on the Lightning Saix. The poor Zoid really did need a tune-up. "Fiona? Hello?" Moonbay waved a hand in front of the younger girls face. "Zi to Fiona! What the heck are you thinking about now?!"  
  
"Oh. Sorry, Moonbay. I'm just thinking about what Savannah told Thomas earlier." Fiona looked up at Moonbay with a little bit of worry in her eyes.  
  
"What are you trying to tell me, Fiona?" Moonbay asked as they both stopped in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"Well, when Savannah and I were both younger, I mean, when we first met, Savannah didn't live with her real parents." Fiona started to say, "So, she had to live with her aunt and uncle. And let's just say that her uncle wasn't always very kind to her. I mean, her aunt loved her to death, as if she were her very own daughter, just that wasn't the same for her husband." Fiona said, but she was far from being finished.  
  
"What do you mean? I do not get this, Fiona." Moonbay said. But Fiona ignored her question. She thought it would be just as good as to start the story and not be interrupted while finishing it. She was on a roll where she was going.  
  
"When I first met Savannah, I always thought she had lived with her parents. That was, until one day when I went home to visit her when she hadn't come to visit me that day. I heard she was not feeling that entirely well. And I walked over to her house and when her aunt answered the door, I asked if I could see Savannah. And of course, she let me in and showed me up to Savannah's room. And when I walked in, I hadn't realized what really happened to her. She was sitting on her bed, reading one of her many books. And when she saw me, she really was so happy. She told me everything that happened to her that day. Mostly about her uncle. Everything." Fiona said quietly.  
  
"What did he do to her?" Moonbay asked with a sad expression on her face.  
  
"He beat her, Moonbay. He used to hit her all the time. I really felt bad for her. And that's when I found out about her parents. Her parents weren't dead, they just never really had time for Savannah anymore." Fiona told her friend.  
  
"Was she an only child?" Moonbay asked Fiona.  
  
"No. Savannah has an older brother. Let me see if I can remember his name," She thought about it for a moment or two, then it finally hit her, "Oh yes, his name was Hayden. Yes, I did forget his name there for a moment."  
  
"Why didn't Savannah just stay with him?" Moonbay asked again.  
  
"I'm not really sure why Savannah never stayed with him. I am guessing that the fact that he wasn't really old enough to take care of his younger sister. So, she decided to live with her aunt and uncle for a while. Until she was able to move out on her own. And I just guess her uncle didn't really like her a whole lot." Fiona stated.  
  
"But he, he just beat her? Like that?" Moonbay asked Fiona.  
  
"He what?!" Came a voice from behind the two girls. It was Thomas. And he looked overly furious with what he had just heard Fiona tell Moonbay about Savannah.  
  
"Thomas!" Fiona and Moonbay said at the same time.  
  
"What do you mean he beat her? What are you talking about?!" Thomas demanded from Fiona.  
  
"Calm down. Please. Just let me explain," Fiona told Thomas, "I was just telling Moonbay what I was thinking. Well, not really thinking. What I know. Did Savannah ever tell you about this?" Fiona asked Thomas.  
  
"No. She never did. Now I really wish she had told me about it." He said.  
  
"No wonder. I knew she would not tell you, or anybody. I only found out about it years ago. When I first met her aunt and uncle.." Fiona said.  
  
"Yes, I heard the entire thing. I heard you talking to Moonbay. And I was curious when I heard Savannah's name came up in the conversation. So, I decided to come see what you were talking about." Thomas stated.  
  
"I am so sorry that you have to hear this from me, Thomas. But, I just don't think she was ready to tell anybody else. And I have known her a little longer than the rest of you have." Fiona told him.  
  
"I don't care! I really care for her, I want to help her.. protect her from anything. She should have told me!" Thomas fumed.  
  
"Will you just let Fiona finish what she was telling me? Or how about us? Just calm down for once in your life!" Moonbay asked Thomas with a hint of irritability in her voice.  
  
"Just let me say one more thing, and then you can go on with your story, Fiona. Did you see Savannah's shoulder lately? She said she cut it on something the other day. Do you think that has anything to do with her uncle, do you?" He asked her.  
  
"Actually, I believe it does have something to do with him. In one of the letters I got from her before she came to visit, she told me something about him hitting her again. And this time, it turned out to be a cut on her shoulder. She never did tell me how he did it. But, after that, he seemed to let her alone. He didn't do anything else to her after that." Fiona told Moonbay and Thomas.  
  
"I knew she couldn't do that to herself.." Thomas said under his breath.  
  
"I don't know what to do." Moonbay said.  
  
"Neither do I. Maybe we could talk to her?" Fiona said.  
  
"I will do it. I have been meaning to ask her something anyways." Thomas said, "Thank you for telling me, Fiona. If it weren't for you, I don't think I would have ever found out. I promise to come back and tell you what happened." He finished and with his last words, he was off down the hallway. He had to talk to Savannah.  
  
"I sure hope he does the right thing." Moonbay said as Fiona nodded at her. The two girls continued to walk in the opposite direction from Thomas. They needed to talk to Irvine and Van.  
  
Back in the girls' bedroom, Savannah could be found playing around with one of her history books. She looked like she was studying. But in fact she was just looking at the pages, not reading a single word. Her mind was off thinking about Thomas, and how she should really tell him about what has happened to her. But she did not want to tell him. He would end up getting furious. She didn't want to see him get mad. But she knew she would have to tell him sooner or later. She finally went back to looking over the books that were scattered about her bed. No sooner than had she started to read one paragraph, she heard a knock on the bedroom door.  
  
"Come in." She said, not even taking her eyes off of the page she was reading.  
  
Thomas walked into the room. He looked over to the far side of the room to see his Savannah sitting on top of her bed, with books scattered everywhere.  
  
"We really do need to talk, Savvy." He walked over to her bed.  
  
"Oh, Thomas. I'm sorry. I was just really getting into this book.." She gave him a sad look.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I do believe the book can wait." Thomas took the book out of Savannah's hands and placed it on the desk. And after clearing most of the books on her bed, he sat down next to her.  
  
"I heard Fiona and Moonbay talking just a little while ago." He said.  
  
"Oh, what were they talking about?" She asked him.  
  
"You. And your uncle." He told her.  
  
"She told you, didn't she?" Savannah asked as she faced the ground.  
  
"Yes, and, look at me." Thomas told her.  
  
Savannah looked up at him, "I have been meaning to tell you. I really wanted to. But I did not know how you would react to it. I didn't want you to get angry." Tears were starting to fill her eyes.  
  
"It is alright. You should have told me. I wouldn't have been angry with you, at least. Your uncle on the other hand is a different story." Thomas took his hand and began to wipe away some of her tears. "Don't cry. It'll be alright. Really. I am here with you."  
  
"I'm so sorry. Really I am. I didn't mean to make you mad, Thomas!" Savannah cried and she hugged him. "I'm so.. sorry." She held onto him.  
  
Thomas wrapped his arms around her. "I said it was okay. Now, I have an idea. What do you say about going back to your hometown?" He asked her.  
  
"What do you mean? You want to go back and meet everybody? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" Savannah looked up at him.  
  
"Yes. I'd really like to meet your school children." He smiled at her. He really wanted to change the subject on her. He didn't want to upset her too much with this uncle business.  
  
"If you say so. We'll go." She smiled up at him.  
  
**** Back in the hanger, Van and Irvine were still working on the Lighting Saix. And Fiona and Moonbay were at least trying to help, but they mostly just stood in the background and watched the two men do all the work.  
  
"I'm so glad that's not me over there." Moonbay said as she was helping Fiona with the coffee.  
  
"Very true, Moonbay. Very true." Fiona said as she looked over at Van.  
  
"Aah. I know what you want me to do." Moonbay told Fiona.  
  
"What are you talking about, Moonbay?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Here, I'll show you," She replied as she walked over to Irvine. "Come on. I have to go do something. And you are coming with me." She said as she grabbed Irvine's hand and began to drag him away from the Lightning Saix. "What the.. Moonbay! Where are you taking me!" Irvine shouted.  
  
"You'll soon find out." Moonbay gave Fiona the thumbs up as she and Irvine disappeared out the doorway.  
  
Van gave Fiona an odd look, "I wonder what she's up to." He jerked his head to where Moonbay was once standing.  
  
"I don't know." Fiona replied. She didn't know what to tell Van. She knew she had liked him for a few years now, she just didn't know if he felt the same way about her. They had a great friendship, and that was something she really didn't want to mess up. She knew that if she told him, and he never felt the same way about her, it would absolutely screw their friendship up forever. But, she also knew she had to get this off of her chest. And the sooner she did so, the better it would be. "Van.."  
  
Van looked up from what he was doing to look over at Fiona, "Yes, Fiona?"  
  
"Uhm, I really don't know how to say this, but.." Fiona scrambled to find her words. At this point, Van left his spot next to the Lightning Saix and walked over beside Fiona. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, I mean, we've been friends for a really long time.. and I was wondering if.." She couldn't quite get the words she wanted to come out.  
  
"What are you trying to tell me, Fiona?" Van asked with a look of concern on his face.  
  
"It's just that. I-I think I'm in love with you, Van!" Fiona blurted out. As soon as she said those words, she just hoped that she hadn't made the mistake of doing so.  
  
"You, what?" Van said.  
  
"It's alright. I understand that you don't feel the same way about me." Fiona said as she turned to walk away, but Van turned to grab her by the arm.  
  
"What? Do you actually believe that I am not in love with you? Who couldn't be in love with you?" He said. "You're one of the prettiest girls I have ever met. And make that the only pretty girl I've met. You're both beautiful inside and out." (A/N: Was this really Van talking? :o)  
  
"W-What?" Fiona asked him.  
  
"I feel the exact same way about you. And I have for a very long time." Van said as he leaned down to kiss her. And that was that. Fiona knew that nothing could get better than this.  
  
****  
  
"What are you doing, Moonbay? Will you let go of me?!" Irvine shouted as he yanked his arm away from Moonbay's grasp.  
  
"Well, sorry, Mister. I was just trying to give Fiona and Van a little time to themselves!" Moonbay shouted back.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Irvine asked her.  
  
"What do you think? Can't you tell? Of course not. You're a man." Moonbay stated. "Oh, geez. Do I have to spell it out for you? They're in love. Sheesh."  
  
All Irvine could do was gape at her. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I am sure. Fiona did tell me after all how she felt about Van."  
  
"Oh." Irvine said.  
  
"And one more thing, Irvine," Moonbay said, "What was Thomas talking about that one night when he said you were in love with somebody?"  
  
A look of horror spread over his face when Moonbay said that.  
  
\\ I am going to kill Thomas for almost blurting that out.. \\  
  
"Well?" Moonbay looked impatient.  
  
"You don't want to know, really." Irvine told her.  
  
"Oh yes I do. I want to know who she is so I can go pound her face into the dirt!" Moonbay made a fist in the air.  
  
"I don't think you'd want to do that, Moonbay." Irvine said quietly.  
  
"What? Why? You can't protect her from me forever!" Moonbay said.  
  
"Moonbay. That girl is you." Irvine told her.  
  
"What? Me?" She looked, well, not so surprised to hear him say that.  
  
"Yes, you." Irvine said as he walked over to her.  
  
****  
  
"Oh, so you're leaving so soon?" Van asked Savannah.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be back soon. Promise." Savannah told him.  
  
"Hey! You can't forget about us!" Moonbay said as she ran towards Savannah. "You promised to take Fiona and I with you before!"  
  
"Well," She looked up at Thomas, who was standing right next to her. "I did promise those two that they could come along. Do you mind?" She asked Thomas.  
  
"Not at all." He smiled down on her.  
  
"Yeees! ROAD TRIP!" Moonbay exclaimed as she grabbed Savannah's hands. She could hear Fiona giggle in the background.  
  
"I really feel bad for poor Thomas. Having to spend all the time with those three weirdos." Irvine whispered to Van, who ended up laughing at his comment. "You guys have fun! We'll see you when you get back!" Van yelled out to them.  
  
"Bye, Van!" Fiona waved from the back of the jeep. She was sitting next to Moonbay, and in the front was Thomas and Savannah was of course driving. "See you when we get back!" And with that, they were off down the road.  
  
"Oh, Savannah. I can't wait until we get there. I finally get to see everyone again. All of our friends." Fiona told her.  
  
"I know. They probably can't wait to see you, either, Fiona. I told them where I was going. And they all say hello, anyways. It will be like old times." Savannah said from the front seat. "There's just one person I'm not looking forward to seeing.."  
  
Thomas put a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. I'll be there to protect you. More like, all of us will be there to protect you. No need to worry!"  
  
"I hope you're right, Thomas. I really hope so." Savannah said quietly.  
  
To be continued.. again!  
  
Hah. Got done quicker than I thought. That little family problem really helped me out through this so, ignore what I said before! The next few chapters will probably take longer to do, so, sorry for all the delays! I will try to get this story finished as soon as I can. This chapter is by far the longest of the four, so far anyways. :D I am so happy. Not really sure why. Thanks to all who reviewed, again! And oh, Starkiller, you got part of your request in this chapter. But, don't worry! The story isn't really over yet. I think it's getting sort of lame. I need to fix it a bit. I'm not sure yet. But, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I also hope it wasn't too sappy. Sap can hurt you. ::Nod:: And now, I shall bore you!  
  
Thomas: I finally got the girl!  
  
Irvine: You dolt. You got the girl in the third chapter. ::Slap::  
  
Thomas: Ow. ;-; Why'd you have to go and do that? You're so mean.  
  
Irvine: Now I have got Moonbay! It's about time, too! And I always knew Van was going to get Fiona.. ::Side glance::  
  
Van: What?!  
  
Don't forget to review! Any requests, email me! 


	5. Memories

Fifth Chapter! Shocking. I still can't believe that I've actually gotten this far with this story. I am very proud of myself. This one will take a little more time to get finished. I am trying to get everything together to finish the story up. I'd say that there are about two or three more chapters to go. I am not really sure yet how I want things to end. And, thanks again to everyone who reviewed! Thanks, Nuri-Chan! Don't forget to finish all of your YGO fics, they're great! And Shelly, Karl will make an appearance, just you wait. :D And if I have your permission, I may add a little appearance by Tania, if you do not mind that is. ^_^ Now, the disclaimer is in the first chapter. I am lazy. Stop asking me. I am poor, so don't sue me. I don't have any money. I spent it all on manga. :B Here you go!  
  
Twilight  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It had only taken them a few hours to get to Savannah's hometown of Valentine Harbor. When they finally arrived at the house Savannah shared wit her life-long friend Rina Tidus, they got out of the jeep.  
  
"Wow, this place surely has not changed since I was last here," Fiona said in awe. The house wasn't entirely too big, but it at least had two stories to it. It was enough for two girls to share.  
  
"This is where you live?" Thomas asked her.  
  
"Sure is. Let's go inside. Maybe Rina is home," She said as she walked up the front steps of the porch.  
  
Savannah led the way into the front door of the small house. And when everyone was inside, it was surely easy to tell that two girls had been living there for a while. There were magazines scattered all of the place, and over in one of the far corners was a piano. And the piano looked like it hadn't been touched in quite some time now.  
  
"Rina? Are you home?" Savannah called out, "I'm back!"  
  
Footsteps could immediately be heard coming from one of the upstairs bedrooms. And at the top of the stairway a girl who looked about twenty- four was standing there. "Oh, Savvy! You're back!" The girl cried out and ran down the stairs to her friend. As she ran, her short brown hair bobbed in every direction it could. She ran up to Savannah and gave her a huge hug. "It's so great to see you finally back!" Rina told her.  
  
"Yes, it is nice to be back," Savannah replied to her best friend. Immediately after Rina stopped hugging Savvy, she noticed they had company. "Oh, Who are your friends, Savvy?" Rina asked her.  
  
"Well, I do believe you already know Fiona here," Savvy said.  
  
"Fiona?!" Rina exclaimed as she went over to hug her.  
  
"This here is Moonbay," Savannah pointed over to Moonbay.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Moonbay," Rina smiled at her. Moonbay smiled back at her.  
  
"And this," Savvy stood next to Thomas, "Is the absolute love of my life, Thomas."  
  
Rina looked a little surprised by this. "My little Savvy has actually found somebody?! That is so wonderful!" Savannah and Thomas smiled at each other.  
  
"I am very happy for you, really," Rina started, "But have you been over to see your aunt and uncle yet?" She finished by asking.  
  
"No, not yet. I do not think I am really ready to face him yet." Savannah replied to her friend.  
  
"Well, I do think you should see them sometime. Well, at least confront them." Rina said.  
  
"Alright, I will later. But I was meaning to relax here a bit before we decided to do anything else." Savvy told her.  
  
"Good idea. I'm beat." Moonbay piped in.  
  
"I am a bit tired, anyways." Fiona said.  
  
"True. We'll just stay here a bit. Relaxing is always good for you." Thomas said.  
  
"Alright, it is settled. We'll stay here for a while before we go out and do anything else." Savannah said.  
  
They all sat down on the chairs around the living room as Rina cleaned up all of the magazines that were beginning to collect some dust. Moonbay and Fiona had been looking at all of the pictures on the walls of the room. "Hey, who are these people here?" Moonbay pointed out. Savannah got out of her chair and walked over to see who Moonbay was looking at. "Oh," Savvy began to point out people in the picture, "This here is Olivia and Miranda. See? They're identical twins," She pointed to two brunette girls. "And this, is Trinity and Paige." Savvy pointed out another red head and a girl with black hair. "And last but not least is Hailey. After Rina here, she's one of my closest friends." She finished by pointing to another girl with red hair. Except her red hair wasn't as vivid as Savannah's.  
  
"Wow. You do have a lot of friends you know?" Moonbay told her.  
  
"Not really. Just a close group." Savannah added. "Oh, I just remembered something. I have to go check something out in my room. I will be right back." And with that, she was off walking up the stairway and disappeared out of sight into one of the bedrooms and she closed the door.  
  
"Now what is she up to?" Rina asked quietly. Thomas heard her. He didn't want Savannah to try anything funny so he decided to follow her. "I want to go see what she's up to. I'll be back." He said, and he began to follow the same path that Savannah took to get to her bedroom.  
  
****  
  
"It's really nice being home," Savannah told herself as she walked into her very own bedroom. Which really did look a bit too organized. At least it hadn't been messy, she'd feel embarrassed to have anybody walk into her room and have it looking like that. She walked over to her closet and opened one of the doors. "Now, what did I do with that thing.." She mumbled as she rummaged through the piles of clothes and books to find something. And that's when she heard the door creak open. She peeked out of the closet to see Thomas standing there. "Hello, Thomas." Was all she could say because she was back inside of the closet looking for something. Thomas walked over to the closet and looked down at Savannah, who was sitting on her knees looking through a pile of stuff.  
  
"What are you doing in there?" He asked her.  
  
"Looking for something." She replied. And with that, she disappeared further into the tiny closet. "What did I do with it? I sure hope Rina didn't take it again!" Thomas gave up asking her and sat down on her bed and waited for her to get out of the closet.  
  
"Found it!" She finally shouted and began to make her way out of the mess she had created on the floor.  
  
"What did you find?" Thomas asked her.  
  
"My old photo album." She smiled at him. He looked at her and smiled back.  
  
"Oh really? Let me have a look." He walked over towards her and sat down next to her on the cold floor.  
  
"Alright. But no laughing at me. I look horrible in pictures." She grinned.  
  
"Nonsense. You don't look bad in pictures. You're always beautiful." He told her. And he started flipping through the photo album. There was an awful lot of older pictures in here. He could tell which ones had been of Savannah when she was younger. And she was always standing with a boy that looked a little bit older than her. "Hey, who is this?" He pointed to the boy.  
  
"Oh. That's my brother, Hayden." She told him, but didn't sound to happy about it.  
  
Thomas noticed this and put the album back down, "What's wrong?" He asked her.  
  
"It's just, I haven't talked to him for a couple of years. I don't even know where he is anymore." She replied softly to him.  
  
"It's alright," Thomas had told her as he put his arm around her, "Now, tell me who everyone else in here is." He asked her, changing the subject again.  
  
They continued flipping through the photo album for a few more minutes as Savannah pointed out all of her friends in the pictures. Thomas had especially found the one picture funny that had Savannah covered with blue paint. "It's not funny! That was one of the worst days ever!" She told him. He looked at her, "How so?" He asked her.  
  
"Well, look at me! I am BLUE!" She giggled.  
  
"Did I ever tell you that the color blue fit you perfectly?" He looked down at her.  
  
"Now you have." She grinned up at him as she rested her head on his chest. Thomas leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "You tired?" He asked her, but he didn't get an answer. When he went to look at her face, she was fast asleep. "Guess so." He chuckled softly as he continued to sit there, with his hand in her hair. Who knows, maybe he would get a little rest, also. And he did.  
  
****  
  
Back downstairs, Rina had been having a nice long conversation with Moonbay and Fiona.  
  
"So, what is going on with those two, anyways?" Rina asked. "I mean, are they going to get married or something?"  
  
"Not yet, anyways." Moonbay said, "Neither of them have said anything about marriage yet."  
  
"Oh, well, they better get married. They're so damn cute together." Rina said, "I have never seen Savannah so happy before in her life."  
  
"I know. It's the same for Thomas. I do believe they really love each other." Fiona smiled at the thought. Maybe she and Van would get married someday. Who knew. Fiona's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "I wonder who that is?" Rina told them as she went to go answer the door. When she opened the door, about three girls walked in.  
  
"What are you three doing here?" Rina asked them. She was a little surprised to see them.  
  
"We saw the jeep outside," One of the girls pointed outside, "And we knew Savannah must be back."  
  
"Is that Hailey, Miranda and Olivia I see?" Fiona asked them.  
  
"Fiona?" The three of them asked at the same time. Fiona grinned at them. They all ran over to give her a hug.  
  
"Guys, this is Moonbay." Rina pointed over at her. "She's a friend of Savannah's."  
  
"Hey, Moonbay!" One of the twin girls called out to her.  
  
"Nice to meet you all." Moonbay smiled at them.  
  
"Where is Savannah, anyways?" Hailey asked, "I haven't pounced on her yet." She grinned. At the sound of that, one of the bedroom doors upstairs opened, and out came Thomas and Savannah. When they reached the top of the stairs, Savannah instantly caught sight of Hailey and the twins and ran down the stairs like lightning. "Wow! What are you three doing here?" She asked them all.  
  
"We wanted to visit you!" Hailey exclaimed as she pounced on Savannah's back, which produced a loud "Oof!" on Savannah's part.  
  
"Ah, so these must be the close friends Savannah here has told us so much about." Thomas said from behind Savannah.  
  
"Who is that?" Hailey asked Savannah. But Rina cut in and told the three girls, "That's Savannah's boyfriend, Thomas." She smiled.  
  
Hailey immediately dropped off of Savannah's small back. "What? Savannah has a boyfriend?" Hailey said in amazement.  
  
"Oh, thanks. Don't sound too happy for me." Savannah pouted at her friends.  
  
"We are happy for you!" They all told her.  
  
"Don't get us wrong, really. We are very happy for you." Miranda told her.  
  
"When is the wedding?" Olivia asked them. Thomas and Savannah both turned bright red at the thought.  
  
"We haven't talked about that yet," Thomas said as he blushed closely to a shade of purple. The sight of him blushing made all the girls giggle like mad.  
  
The rest of the night was fun. The girls sat back and told stories of what was going on in their lives as Thomas sat beside Savannah and listened in on the stories. Most of the stories that came out of Hailey's mouth were some of the funniest things he had ever heard in his entire life. Savannah was really lucky to have friends like these.  
  
"Remember that one time when we all made Savvy eat Miranda's cooking?" Hailey laughed as she could barely get the words out of her mouth. Miranda turned red, "Hey! My cooking isn't that bad!" She cried out.  
  
"Are you sure about that, 'Randa?" Savannah told her. "Don't you remember me falling to the floor and not getting up? I think your cooking almost killed me." She grinned.  
  
Miranda didn't think so, "Well, you're alive now, aren't you?"  
  
"Sorry." Savannah yawned to her friend.  
  
"Whoops, it is getting sort of late. I think I should get going." Hailey told them as she stood up. The twins got up also, "Yeah, we should really get going, too. We can come over and see you tomorrow, eh, Savvy?" They asked her.  
  
"Yes. That would be nice. See you guys tomorrow." She told them as they walked out of the front door and down the steps on the porch.  
  
"I guess we're all tired." Rina said as she stood up. "Moonbay and Fiona are welcome to stay in my room."  
  
"Oh no, we couldn't. We can stay here on the sofa. It's fine." Fiona told her.  
  
"Alright." Rina said, "And I take it Thomas will be staying with you, Savvy?" She asked her friend.  
  
"Yes, I will be staying with her." Thomas told her. Each of them said goodnight to each other as they all went to their respected places to get ready for bed. Thomas and Savannah walked into her room and closed the door behind them. "I'm not even going to change. I'm too sleepy," Savannah said to him as she climbed into her bed and put her head on her pillow, closing her eyes. Thomas quickly followed suit. "Your friends are nice, Savannah." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her and crawled into the bed along with her.  
  
"Told you." She smiled.  
  
"Goodnight." Thomas told her as he kissed her forehead and put his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.  
  
The hours went by slowly. Thomas was already fast asleep since you were able to hear him snoring for miles, but Savannah was wide awake. She could not sleep. She had to go over to her aunt and uncles house. She had to talk to them. She knew she didn't want to, but she knew she had to. So, she quietly got out of bed, placing Thomas' hands elsewhere. She softly opened the door, not wanting to wake anybody. Especially Thomas. He would not be very happy with her sneaking out on him. "I'll be back." She whispered over to Thomas and quietly walked down the stairs and out the door.  
  
"I have to confront him." Savannah said, "Even if it's the last thing I do."  
  
To be continued..!  
  
Wow. Fifth Chapter. I still have to write the Sixth and Seventh Chapters. Then after that, the story will be over. ;-; Sad, I know.  
  
Thomas: It won't be sad for me! I get the girl!  
  
Erin: Are you sure, Thomas? Do you really get the girl?  
  
Thomas: What are you talking about? She might die?!  
  
Erin: You never know, Thomas. Besides, I am not going to tell you what happens to your beloved Savannah Hathaway. ::Grins::  
  
Thomas: Hey! It's not fair! I escape from Shelly to you because I get the girl, and in the end, she might die?! ::Cries::  
  
Erin: Aww, don't cry. MouthHelp!Mouth I'll see what I can do. Don't you worry, Thomas.  
  
Well, that's it for the Fifth Chapter. You'll just have to wait and see what happens in the Sixth Chapter! I am not really sure how I am going to put this together, but, I'm sure it won't be entirely too stupid. Don't worry. I just hope this chapter wasn't too lame. It was all about Savannah being home again and seeing all of her friends again. This chapter was really interesting to write. Now onto the next! Fight scenes! ::Cheers:: Don't forget to review!! Psst, Happy Official Birthday, Katie!! You are seventeen now. Finally, you are as old as everybody else. You are not really the baby anymore! ::Grins::  
  
Katie: ::Advances on Erin with a marker::  
  
Erin: NO! Don't color my haaaair! ::Whines and runs away from the insane Katie:: Don't kill meeeeh! ::Hides:: I'll hurt Alan!  
  
Katie: ::Stops:: Fine, damn. You win.. -_- People better review.. or I'll come after them with this here marker! ::Shouts:: 


	6. The Confrontation and Disaster

Wow. Here's the Sixth Chapter. :D ::Claps:: And I wrote most of this after 12 am so, It may seem a bit.. odd. Sorry. I am typing this before I have to go to work so if you see any typos.. oh well! :D I added a few appearances in here.. with permission of course! And this isn't the last chapter! Don't worry. ^_^ And I won't tell anybody what is going to happen. And yes, Shelly, Thomas is being just perfect in that cage of his. :D Enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the reviews! ::Sniffle:: It is great, really.  
  
Twilight  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Since it was still night time when Savannah went to her aunt and uncles house, she decided to wait until it was day break before she confronted them. So she sat ont heir porch and just waited.  
  
When the sun finally started to rise, Savannah made herself stand up and muster up enough courage to knock on their front door. When the door opened, Savannah came face to face with her aunt, Julia Hathaway.  
  
"Savannah? Is that really you?" The older woman asked her.  
  
"Yes, Aunt Julia. It is me." Savannah told her aunt.  
  
"Where have you been lately, dear?" Her aunt asked her.  
  
"I thought I told you. Oh well, I was off for a few weeks visiting Fiona." She told her, "You do remember Fiona, don't you?" She continued.  
  
"Oh yes, dear. She was always such a nice girl." Her aunt told her as she led the way from the front door and into their small kitchen.  
  
"Aunt Julia? Where is Uncle Logan anyways?" Savannah asked, "I have been meaning to talk to him about something." She continued again.  
  
"Oh, he is out somewhere. He should be back anytime now." Her aunt told her with a worried look on her face. "Maybe you should go. I do not want him to hurt you in anyway ever again." Her aunt looked into her niece's green eyes.  
  
"It is okay. Really. I can defend myself now." Savannah told her aunt.  
  
"So," Her aunt started by changing the subject away from her husband to something more happy, "Did anything interesting happen to you while you were visiting Fiona, dear?" She asked her.  
  
"Actually, yes. Something interesting did happen, Aunt Julia." Savannah started, "I am absolutely in love."  
  
Her aunt's face broke into the first smile she had seen since she had arrived at their house.  
  
"Aw, honey. I am so very happy for you, dear." Her aunt told her and gave her a hug.  
  
"Thank you," Savannah said, "I knew you would be happy for me at least." She finished.  
  
"What is his name?" Aunt Julia asked her niece curiously.  
  
"His name is Thomas Schubaltz. And he is in the Imperial Army." She said, "And he is very sweet. You would like him, Aunt Julia. I know you would." Savannah told her.  
  
"I am sure I will." Her aunt smiled.  
  
At that moment, the two heard the front door open and a voice call out, "Julia? Do you know that our niece is back in town?" Savannah knew she was in for it. Her uncle Logan was back.  
  
"Yes, I know," Julia told him as he walked into the kitchen, "She is right here." She finished softly. Her uncle took one look at her and looked angry at both of them.  
  
"You!" Her uncle spat at her, "What are you doing back here?" He walked up to his niece with his fist raised.  
  
Savannah immediately got out of her seat and was on her feet in a flash.  
  
"Aren't I allowed to visit my aunt?" She asked defensively. She also knew that she should not have said that to her uncle.  
  
"No!" Was all her uncle said as he lifted his hand in the air and slapped her hard on the face. All Savannah could hear was her aunt crying ouit as she fell backwards onto the hard floor.  
  
****  
  
Back at the house, Thomas awoke to find the sun beaming in throught ht ecurtains and over his face, forcing him to open his eyes and wake up. As soon as he opened his eyes, he looked down to the other side of the bed to find his Savannah not there. She was gone.  
  
"Savannah?" He called out. He knew she was not there. As he looked out the window, he noticed that her jeep was gone. And it was there when they all went to bed last night.  
  
"Oh God. She went.. without me." Thomas said as he quickly scrambled out of the bed. Luckily he was still wearing his clothes from the day before, so he did not have to change right away. So he made a mad dash for the stairway.  
  
Rina was downstairs sitting on the sofa, reading a magazine when he came frunning down the stairs.  
  
"Rina! Show me to Savannah's aunt and uncles house." He demanded from her.  
  
"Why? What is wrong?" Rina asked him.  
  
"Savannah is gone!" He cried out.  
  
"God! Let's go!" The two ran out of the door, leaving Fiona and Moonbay to follow since all of the yelling Thomas was doing had woken them up.  
  
****  
  
"Stop it! You're going to kill her!" Aunt Julia cried out to her abusive husband.  
  
"That is exactly what I am trying to do!" Logan yelled. He had to admit, his niece was really putting up a great fight, but she was still no match for him. She had gotten stronger than last time, though. She was able to knock him over a few times with all the punches she was throwing at him. Finally, Savannah was able to kick him to the ground. "Damn you," Her uncle cried out as he hit the floor with a loud thud.  
  
"Never mess with me." Savannah told him.  
  
And that was that, her uncle stopped moving. "Dear, go. I will go call the police to help out." Her aunt said, "Aww, honey, you are bleeding." She added.  
  
It was true. She had a bloody nose, and she knew for sure that her lip was split open. Well, at least it wasn't any worse. She had finally showed her uncle what it felt like to be the abused one.  
  
And that is when the front door burst open. Thomas ran in with Rina right behind him. Fiona and Moonbay were right tagging very close behind the two.  
  
Thomas looked over to find his Savannah hurt.  
  
\\ She is bleeding. Oh God. What happened? \\  
  
"I did it," Savannah said softly. She was in pain, but she was alright.  
  
And that is when Thomas saw him. Savannah's good for nothing uncle. The one who had been abusing his Savannah. But he was not spread out of the floor anymore. He had somehow managed to make his way to his feet. And he now had a gun in one of his hands, and it was aimed straight at Savannah.  
  
"No! Savannah! Get out of the way!" Thomas cried out to her. He had tried to run to her in time, but it was too late. As Savannah turned around to face her uncle, she came face to face with a gun. "Don't do it!" Was all Savannah heard before her uncle aimed the gun at her chest and fired.  
  
Fiona let out a loud shriek as she saw one of her best friends get shot and fall to the floor.  
  
"No!" Thomas ran over to his beloveds attacker and knocked the gun out of his hands. Thomas threw so many punches, that him being tired did nothing to him at all. It just gave him strength to hit this bastard even harder. He just wanted to his this son of a bitch where he needed it. No one attacks his Savannah and gets away with it.  
  
And that is when the three girls joined in on the fight. They could not just watch Thomas do all the work. They wanted a piece of this guy, also. They began attacking Logan like there was absolutely no tomorrow.  
  
"No. It can't be," Aunt Julia cried out from her corner. She ran over to her niece's side to check and see if she was still alive. She was, luckily. But she was not hanging on by very much.  
  
Sirens could be heard outside. The police had finally arrived. And it looked like Logan would not be getting up for quite a while now. Thomas quickly stood up and ran over to Savannah. His knees immediately gave in as he saw her in her aunt's arms. She had cuts and bruises everywhere, but the thing that hurt him worse than anything else in the world, was just seeing her on the ground unconscious. How could her uncle shoot her just like that?  
  
"Why did he do this to you?" Thomas took Savannah out of her aunt's arms and into his own. He looked down at her face and began to cry.  
  
"I love you! You can't leave me behind, Savannah Hathaway." He cried as he held onto her tightly. "I need you more than anything else in this entire world. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to marry you. I want to start a family with you. Anything! Anything as long as you are here, by my side." He kissed her on the lips. "Don't you dare die on me, Savannah Ayla Hathaway. I love you way too much to lose you to that bastard!" Thomas cried out. The three girls were not able to say anything. They had completely been lost for words. And so was Aunt Julia, apparently. She was sitting on the floor next to her niece. She couldn't control herself. She just kept on crying into her hands.  
  
The police came in to see what was going on. All they saw was an older man laying unconscious on the kitchen floor, four women standing by watching a younger man cry over another girl. And it looked like she had been shot in the chest.  
  
****  
  
They were at the hospital finally. Fiona and Moonbay had just gone to call Van and Irvine and tell them what had happened to Savannah. They told the girls that they were on their way to the hospital to help out. Thomas really needed some support right now.  
  
Thomas was sitting in one of the chairs that was right outside of the Emergency Room.  
  
"Thomas." Came a voice from right next to him. The blonde young man looked up to see a pair of bright green eyes very identical to his own. It was his older brother Karl. And it looked like he had brought his wife Tania along with him.  
  
"Karl? Tania?" Thomas asked them.  
  
"I am so sorry for what has happened, Thomas." Tania put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"No. I should have been able to protect her. This is all my fault." He told them. He sounded like he was going to start crying again.  
  
"Thomas," Karl sat down next to his brother, "Van told us what happened. We are here to help you. You know Savannah will be just fine. Don't worry." Karl told his younger brother as he hugged him. "It will be okay.  
  
"You know what? You are right Karl, Tania. Thank you." Thomas told them. When Thomas pulled away from his brother, he saw a doctor come walking out of the emergency room.  
  
"Thomas Schubaltz?" He asked, "May I please have a word with you?"  
  
Karl and Tania looked at each other as they pushed Thomas over towards the doctor. Was it good news? Or was it bad news? Thomas was afraid to find this answer out for himself. He just walked along with the doctor, leaving everyone else behind.  
  
To Be Continued! :D  
  
Sorry. This chapter was a little shorter than I had planned it to be. But, it didn't take me all that long to write. Though typing is starting to kill my hands. Owie. ;-;  
  
Thomas: How could you just do that!? ::Yells through his cage::  
  
Erin: Settle down, boy. ::Frees him::  
  
Thomas: Why do you have to go and kill my Savannah?!  
  
Erin: Hey, who said I killed her? ::Looks around::  
  
Thomas: So you mean? She isn't dead? *_*  
  
Erin: Hey! I never said that! I am not even telling you what happens! You will just have to wait like everyone else!  
  
Thomas: Aww. ;-;  
  
And thanks to everyone who reviewed! Shelly gave me permission to use Tania in this fic. :D The next chapter may be delayed a bit. I am not sure. I am going away at the end of the week for a day or two, I will just have to finish this fic when I am away. I hope you enjoyed it! So far.. anyways. ^^v. 


	7. Questions and Answers?

Seventh Chapter! Very proud. Sorry this took so long to get up. ;-; I am currently finishing this fic at a relatives house. That is why I never got to post this chapter right away. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Especially Shelly! You are awesome! And Thomas will not starve to death while I am away. I have deliberately decided to take him with me. Cage and all. He's over sleeping on a chair in my room. I think he is scared of my relatives just as much as I am! Enjoy!  
  
Twilight  
  
Chapter 7 - Questions and Answers  
  
The doctor was guiding Thomas along the long hallway as he was trying to explain things to him about Savannah's current condition.  
  
"What? Is she going to be okay or not?!" Thomas demanded when they stopped at a doorway.  
  
"Well, we were able to get the bullet out in time. And nothing important was hit with it, so she will be just fine. She just needs to get a lot of rest. That is all." The doctor finished. Thomas was immediately relieved, "When can I see her?" He asked the doctor.  
  
"I do not want her having so many visitors right now," He told him, "But I will only let you in to see her." He finished as he pointed to the door behind Thomas. The label on the door had letters in the form of "Hathaway, Savannah" arranged on it.  
  
Thomas thanked the doctor and slowly opened the door to Savannah's room. As he closed the door behind him softly, his eyes fell upon the bed. His Savannah was lying there, peacefully sleeping. He made his way over to her bed and pulled up a chair next to it and sat down.  
  
"You are going to be just fine." He told her sleeping form as he held her much smaller hand in his own.  
  
"When you get better, I promise to take you away from anything that would ever try to take you away from me again," He said softly, "I am going to marry you. And love you for the rest of my life. And even longer than that." He finished as he gave her hand a small squeeze. Much to his surprise, he felt a tiny squeeze come back.  
  
"Savannah?" Thomas looked down at her face. She wasn't moving. Perhaps he just imagined her squeezing his hand. And that's when he heard the sound of her soft voice, "God. My head hurts." She groaned as she opened her eyes to see Thomas sitting right next to her. She immediately tried to sit upright, but she fell right back onto her own back.  
  
"Whoa, Easy there. You should not be moving around just yet." Thomas told her. She closed her eyes, but opened them right away. Then she looked up at him, "How long have I been here?" She asked Thomas.  
  
"A couple of days. Maybe even a week," He told her, "I am not really sure. I lost track of the days. I have been waiting for the doctor to let me visit you." He finished. Savannah didn't take her eyes off of him.  
  
"Have you even slept? Or eaten anything?" She asked him with a worried look on her face. She really did not need Thomas to tell her that he had no had anything to eat for a few days. His stomach gave him away. It let out a loud growl.  
  
"Guess not." She grinned up at him.  
  
"I was worried," Thomas started, "I was terrified that I had lost you there for a second." He looked into her eyes. Savannah quickly looked away, than she thought of her uncle.  
  
"What happened to my uncle?" She asked him quietly.  
  
Thomas' eyes flickered with anger and hatred at the mention of Logan Hathaway, "We beat him up pretty badly." He grinned down at her.  
  
"We?" She asked him curiously. She wondered who else helped Thomas out in the fight.  
  
"Rina, Moonbay and Fiona helped me out." He told her, "Honestly, when I saw Fiona get into it, I got a little scared. She kept screaming at your uncle." He told her. Savannah looked surprised.  
  
"Is everybody okay? Everyone?" Savannah asked her.  
  
"Everyone is perfectly fine. The girls are outside waiting for Van and Irvine to get here. And Karl and Tania are waiting to see you." Thomas told her.  
  
"Your brother is here? And Tania? Oh, I have been really looking forward to meeting them both." She told him. Savannah winced in pain. Her chest had begun to hurt again. Thomas noticed her pain and asked her, "Are you okay? Do you want me to go and get a nurse?" He looked at her.  
  
"No. I am fine." Savannah told him, than she noticed a cut above his left eye. "Oh my God! Logan hurt you!" She cried out.  
  
Thomas put a hand to the cut. "No big deal! I am fine. But you are a different story. You need to concentrate on getting better." Thomas said to her as he placed a kiss softly on her lips. Savannah looked up at him.  
  
"I will be fine, don't worry. Hey, if I can survive being attacked by blue paint courtesy of Hailey, I can survive anything." She grinned up at him. However, he did not seem to be laughing with her.  
  
"Savannah, this is not a laughing matter, really." Thomas told her. That is when Savannah finally took her eyes off of her beloved Thomas, "I am sorry," She spoke softly.  
  
"Don't be upset with me, please." He asked her, "Just concentrate on getting better so we can.." He had started to say, but he was interrupted by the door opening and in walking someone. That someone happened to be Thomas' older brother Karl, and his wife Tania.  
  
\\ Guess I can't ask her now. \\  
  
"Savannah! I am so glad to see you are awake!" Tania told her. Then, Thomas stood up, "Karl, can I talk to you for a moment out in the hall?" Thomas asked his older brother. The girls both watched as the two men walked out of the door and close it behind them.  
  
"I wonder what those two are up to?" Savannah asked. However, Tania didn't seem to look so clueless. "I bet I know what they are talking about out there," She said. Savannah looked at Tania curiously, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I don't really knew if I can correct or not, so I will just wait to tell you," Tania smiled at her friend, "So! How are you feeling?" She asked her.  
  
"Well, alright. I am not really sure. One minute I hurt, then the next moment, I am fine. I just want to get out of here." Savannah said.  
  
"You'll be fine. Believe me, everything is going to be so much happier for you when you get out of here," Tania told Savannah.  
  
"How so?" Savannah asked her. Tania smiled at her, "You'll see, Savvy. You'll see."  
  
****  
  
Back in the hallway, the Schubaltz brother were discussing something important.  
  
"Thomas? Why did you drag me out here? Why couldn't we just talk in there?" Karl asked his younger brother.  
  
"Because! The girls shouldn't know yet!" Thomas hissed at his brother, "Especially Savvy." He mumbled. Karl's eyes went wide, "What are you talking about? More importantly, what did you do now?" Karl asked him.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Thomas fumed, "I'm just planning on asking Savannah something.." He added softly. Karl stared at his baby brother, "You don't mean.." He asked/ Thomas just nodded at him.  
  
"Yes, I am going to ask Savannah to marry me." Karl heard Thomas say. And at that, he almost toppled over in surprise, "My little brother is all grown up!" Karl smiled.  
  
"Shut up, Karl." Thomas frowned.  
  
"Hey! I was just joking with you!" Karl said defensively.  
  
****  
  
Tania and Savannah had finally got into a good conversation when the phone rang. Tania stood up, "I'll get it for you." She picked up the phone and answered it.  
  
"Hello?" There was a long pause.  
  
"Of course. She is right here. Hold on a second." Tania shrugged and handed the phone over to her friend. Savannah picked up the phone, "Hello?" She asked, "Oh my God!" She shrieked. And with that scream, Thomas and Karl bolted back into the room.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Thomas asked them, but Tania put a hand up to silence him and pointed to Savannah. She was talking on the phone. The three stayed silent until she finally hung up. The smile on her face was almost a mile wide. "I can't believe it! He is really coming here!" She said as she tried to sit up. But Thomas made her lay back down.  
  
"You still need to rest!" He told her, "And who is coming here?" He asked her and she beamed up at him.  
  
"Hayden! My brother!" Savannah exclaimed.  
  
"Are you serious?" Thomas asked her.  
  
"Yes! He said he heard what happened and he is on his way here, right now!" She couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Wait, how long has it been since you have seen him?" Tania asked.  
  
Savannah had to think about that for a moment, "About ten years. I really haven't seen him since I was only twelve years old."  
  
Thomas bent down and kissed her forehead, "Glad to see you're very happy now."  
  
The four talked for a few moments before they heard a knock on the door. And when that door opened, a young man about twenty-six entered. When Savannah saw him, her entire face lit up, "Hayden!"  
  
Thomas really couldn't tell that his Savannah and this man were brother and sister. They only had the same green eyes. Hayden's hair was dark brown and he was much taller than his sister. She in fact was only five foot two when her brother had to be over six feet tall.  
  
Her brother came over to her bed and gave her a big hug. Savannah winced at his touch.  
  
"I'm sorry!" He said to her as he sat down at the end of her bed. Savannah looked over at Thomas, who had an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"Oh! Everyone, this is my older brother Hayden." She told them.  
  
"Hello," They all said.  
  
"I would like to introduce you to everyone," She started by looking over at Thomas, "This is the man I love, Thomas Schubaltz." She smiled at him, and he grinned back at her, "And over there is Thomas' brother Karl, and his wife Tania."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Hayden told them. And everyone else did the same.  
  
"Hey, where have you been all of these years?" Savannah asked her brother.  
  
"Well, I have been trying to earn some money, it's just not working out well for me. And then I came back into town, and I heard what happened to you from Aunt Julia. I knew I had to come and see you." Hayden told her. Savannah left it at that. She did not want to ask him anymore questions.  
  
At that moment, the door to her hospital room burst open and in walked Fiona and Moonbay, with Van and Irvine very close behind in pursuit.  
  
"Oh! Savannah! You are okay!" Fiona exclaimed.  
  
"We thought we lost you there." Moonbay nodded to her friend. Fiona hugged onto Van, "We were so scared!" Moonbay looked at her friend, "Your uncle is really in for it though." She grinned at her.  
  
"What's going on?" Thomas asked. Van spoke up, "Well, from what I heard, he'll be locked up for a very long time. We heard about it on the way here." He told them.  
  
"I'll go beat him up myself!" Tania told them.  
  
"Now, now. Calm down, Tania." Karl put a hand on his wife's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Stay out of other people's business." Tania mumbled back.  
  
There was a small knock on the door, and in walked the doctor. When he saw everyone crowded around his patient's bed, he went ballistic.  
  
"I thought I said only one person could be in here! Go! My patient needs her rest. Now, if you please, wait out in the waiting room." He told them as he began pushing everyone out of the room and into the hallway.  
  
"What about me?" Thomas asked the doctor.  
  
"You are allowed to stay. As I said before, Savannah is only allowed one visitor at a time. The rest will be able to see her in a few days." The doctor told him.  
  
And with that, the doctor walked out of the room leaving Thomas and Savannah to be by themselves. Savannah was beginning to look a bit tired, "You want to get some sleep?" Thomas asked her. But she shook her head at him, "I am fine. I don't need to go to sleep, yet anyways." She yawned.  
  
Thomas sat back down in the chair beside Savannah's ved, "Please? Will you at least try to get some sleep for me? I promise I will be here when you wake up in the morning." Thomas assured her. "Alright," Savannah said as the two kissed and they both tried to sleep. Thomas fell asleep with his head resting on Savannah's bedside.  
  
****  
  
Over the next few days thing for Savannah seemed to be getting better. She was able to walk around, but Thomas got nervous every time she stumbled.  
  
"Do you need some help?" Thomas would ask her. But Savannah would not accept his help. "I can do it on my own." And she did. She was finally walking on her own and in a few days, Thomas felt he didn't need to help her anymore. She was finally ready to go home after spending over two months in the hospital.  
  
"I can go home!" She cheered as she walked out of the hospital with Thomas holding her hand.  
  
"Yes, we can go home. And we don't have to worry about your uncle anymore." He told her as they got into the jeep. They drove back to the house Savannah shared with Rina. When they got back to the house, Thomas helped Savannah out of the jeep. And they walked up to the front door together. When the opened the door to the house, they were both surprised to find everyone there, waiting for them to get home.  
  
"Welcome Back, Savannah!" They all yelled. Savannah did a double take. "You decided to have a party for me?" She asked them.  
  
"Of course! We all love you!" Tania said. All of Savannah's friends agreed with Tania.  
  
"Wait." Thomas interrupted. "I would like to say something." He told everyone. Immediately everyone in the room got quiet. "Savannah," Thomas turned over and looked into her eyes, "I would like to ask you something," He told her as he got down on one knee. All of the girls started to giggle in the back round. Everyone knew what was coming. "Will you marry me, Savannah Hathaway?" Thomas asked her. Savannah looked shocked. She really didn't know what to say!  
  
To be continued! :D  
  
End of Chapter Seven! Sorry this took so long to get posted. I am at a relative's house right now, as I write this. And we are currently watching "Whose Line Is It Anyways?" and that is distracting me a bit. I needed to take a break from writing. And I was hoping to finish this up at work, and that looked like it wasn't going to happen. Well! The Eighth Chapter should be out soon!  
  
Thomas: Hey! It better be! I need to know if my Savvy is going to say yes! And she will!  
  
Erin: How do you know?  
  
Thomas: I just do! Fine, if you don't love me anymore, I can always go back out there and sit with you family, KENJI!  
  
Erin: Who said you could call me that?  
  
Thomas: I had a talk with Nuri while you were at work today! She told me your new nickname.  
  
Erin: Get back in your cage! Do you want me to try and kill Savannah off again?!  
  
Thomas: No! ;-; I looove her!  
  
Erin(hereby known as Kenji): Fine.  
  
Don't forget to review! Thanks to everyone who has already done so! Go read Shelly's "Wishing for Snow". :D It's a really great fic! ::Flees, dragging Thomas behind her in his cage:: :B 


	8. A Wedding?

Aw. ;-; Here is the final chapter of Twilight!! But! Don't worry! I already have a sequel in the making. :D I am still not sure how I am going to do this, since school seems to be creeping up on me rather rapidly. And now that I am a senior, I won't have as much time for my fics as past years. See, Thomas seemed to have taken a hold of my schedule and signed me up for almost every class imaginable. So, I am currently very upset with him. How did he dare sign me up for so many classes that I do not need this year?!  
  
Thomas: Heeey! When I saw that you could take Weight Training, I decided to sign you up!  
  
Kenji: Why? Are you calling me fat? ::Sniffle:: How rude. ;-;  
  
Thomas: No!  
  
Kenji: Sure sounds like it. ;-; Why are you always so mean to me? ::Blows her nose with a tissue::  
  
Thomas: I'm sorry, really! I did not mean it! You just told me that you didn't want to take aerobics, so I signed you up for Weight Training instead!  
  
Kenji: ::Peers at her schedule:: Hey! You signed me up for.. MATH! No! Why did you have to go and make my Senior year.. evil! ::Runs away::  
  
Thomas: Oh great. Look what I started. -_- ::Scrambles off after her::  
  
Yami Malik: ::Pops out singing Spice Girls songs with Yami Bakura and Malik close behind::  
  
Nuri: Gah! Keeenji! They seemed to have escaped from their boxes again!  
  
Yami Bakura: SPICE UP YOUR LIFE!  
  
Malik: I am. SEXY SPICE! Worship the ground I walk on!  
  
Nuri: God help us all.  
  
****  
  
Twilight  
  
A Wedding?  
  
"Will you marry me, Savannah Hathaway?" Thomas had asked her. Savannah didn't know what to say, really. She knew deep down in her heart that she wanted to marry Thomas, to spend the rest of their lives together. But she really was not sure what to say. So she did the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
"Uhm, I am sorry everyone but I need to be excused for a moment." And with that, the red head dashed off to her room, locking the door behind her. Savannah didn't even bother turning on the light in her bedroom. She just needed to think things over.  
  
****  
  
Everyone downstairs had his or her eyes glued to Thomas in shock.  
  
"What is wrong with her?" Moonbay asked, "Maybe I could go talk to her," She finished.  
  
"Wait a second. I have known Savannah my entire life, so, let me talk to her." Hailey told the others, and Thomas looked at her.  
  
"Go ahead, but if you fail, I am breaking down that door. Plus, I am going to go with you." Thomas told Hailey. Whom glared at him, "You can go, just don't let her know that you are with me. It might upset her even more." She whispered to him as she and Thomas climbed the stairs to the bedroom Savannah had locked herself in.  
  
"Savvy?" Hailey knocked on the bedroom door. There was no answer. All that she or Thomas could hear was Savannah's quiet sobs coming from the dark bedroom. Hailey had had enough.  
  
"Savannah Ayla Hathaway open this damn door!" Hailey yelled to her friend as she pounded her fist on the door.  
  
"Hailey," Came a small, somnolent voice, "Please. Can you just leave me alone for awhile?" She asked her friend. Thomas looked at the door, he wanted to help her in anyway he could, but by Hailey's orders, he still had to stay quiet.  
  
"You know what? No. I won't leave you alone for a while. You are my best friend! We have known each other since we were both two years old! TWO! We have been through absolutely everything together! How you became the perfect singer at school, and how I became the lame artist." Hailey said.  
  
"Your art is not lame. It is really great." Savannah sniffled through the door.  
  
"Just listen to me, Savannah. All of these times with your family, when your parents went away, when your brother left, and when you went to go live with your aunt and uncle, you always seemed to manage to sneak over to my house. You are like my older sister. I and everyone else just want you to be happy! All of your life, you have been through worse times and you never seemed to let them get to you. And now, the man you absolutely love has asked you to marry him. You can't just keep running away. Thomas loves you, and you love him back. Isn't that right, Thomas?" Hailey turned to the blonde man. Thomas walked his way over to the doorway.  
  
"I do. I love you with all of my heart, Savannah." He told her. And with those words, the bedroom door slowly opened to reveal Savannah who was sitting on her knees with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Thomas saw this, and sank to his own knees. "It is alright if you don't want to marry me, Savvy." Thomas told her with a sad look on his face. Savannah looked up at him.  
  
"Oh! But I will marry you!" Savannah told him. It was Thomas' turn to looked shocked, but then he finally spoke, "Really?" He asked her.  
  
"Really!" Savannah told him. Thomas then took his hand and started to wipe away all of her tears since she had begun to cry again.  
  
"Don't cry! We are going to get married!" Thomas told her. Savannah smiled up at him.  
  
Everyone downstairs must have heard Thomas shout this out and they all had begun to cheer.  
  
"It's about time!" Moonbay shouted as she climbed the stairs to her two friends.  
  
"My Savannah is getting married!!" Hailey shouted as she grabbed Savannah's hands and began to dance around the hallway with her, "My best friend!"  
  
"Somehow, I could have guessed that my baby sister would be the one to get married first," Hayden grinned down at her. And then, a strange voice came from the doorway.  
  
"Savannah? Are you home?" It was a women's voice.  
  
The young red head had an idea of who it was, but, why would they be back now? After all of these years. Savannah took her hands out of Hailey's and walked to the top of the stairs to see whom it was. And when her eyes hit the doorway, she saw her mother and father standing there, hand in hand.  
  
"Mom! Dad!!" She exclaimed as she ran her way down the stairs and into her mother's arms.  
  
"Honey. Oh, honey, we heard what your uncle did to you. We had decided to come back." Her mother told her.  
  
"I am so sorry for my brother, Savvy." Her father told her.  
  
"It's alright. It is really alright." She was so happy to see her parents again. And such a wonderful time they had decided to come back.  
  
"Oh! Mom. Dad, I would like you to meet someone," Savannah told them as she saw Thomas walk down the stairs. She immediately ran over to his side, "Mom, Dad, I would like you to meet my fiancée, Thomas Schubaltz." She grinned at her parents. And her parents could not have looked happier for the youngest child. After all she had been through in her life, she finally found someone who would love her and take care of her forever.  
  
"It is really nice to meet you, Thomas." Savannah's mother told him as they shook hands.  
  
"You better take good care of my baby!" Her father boomed. Savannah went over to him.  
  
"It's okay! You have only got one baby left, and it's Hayden." Savannah laughed up at her brother who had decided to walk down and say hello to his parents.  
  
"Don't you forget, I am the oldest." Hayden said as he smacked his sister's back.  
  
"Jerk!" Savannah punched him playfully on the arm.  
  
"Ow!" Hayden pretended to yell, "You're violent, Savvy." He told his sister.  
  
"Deal with it," Savannah said to him as she stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
The rest of the night was absolutely wonderful. Having Savannah's parents there seemed to make everything come together. She hadn't seen them in so many years, and now they have come back to her in time for her wedding. Her father had really gotten to know Thomas after that night, since he kept talking to him about what Savannah used to do when she was a young girl.  
  
"I remember one time, I'd say she was about five, when she would run around the house singing at the top of her lungs," Her father would laugh about this. Thomas found it rather cute. He loved to hear stories about Savannah when she was younger.  
  
"Or when Savannah won first place at her school for the talent show!" Her father would tell Thomas.  
  
"You won first place in a talent show?" Thomas turned to Savannah. She just shrugged, "I was ten. Dad made me do it. And I won. No big deal," She would say.  
  
"It is a pretty big deal to me." Thomas told her. She just smiled up at him. They gave each other a quick kiss and continued talking to all of their guests.  
  
****  
  
Over the next few months, their wedding was planned. They were to have it outside, if the weather decided to cooperate with them. Savannah had chosen Hailey to be her Maid of Honor since Hailey seemed to beg for this position. Fiona and Moonbay were bridesmaids along with Rina. All of her other friends had helped out with the wedding planning. The twins Miranda and Olivia decided to do the catering since they were both wonderful cooks, Paige and Trinity got the music together.  
  
One day, while the guys were out getting their suits fitted, Savannah went out with everyone to see how her wedding dress was coming along.  
  
"Oh, Savannah! Your dress is coming along very nicely. Let us see if it fits you." Her mother told her as she helped Savannah get into the dress. It was white, of course. It was completely sleeveless, and strapless. It looked just like a normal wedding dress, but with a little lace around it to add some life to it. The girls came in to see how the dress looked on her.  
  
"Wow!" Hailey said in awe, "I can not wait until I get married!" She said as she walked around her best friend, checking the dress out in every little detail.  
  
"I must admit, I am jealous of you, Savvy." Moonbay told her.  
  
"Who knows, maybe you and Irvine will get married." Savannah said.  
  
"Very true. You never know." Moonbay grinned up at her friend.  
  
"I still can't believe my baby girl is getting married next week!" Savannah's mother cried. And Savannah went to hug her mother.  
  
"It's alright. We'll still see each other, right? It's not like I am leaving forever!" Savannah told her mother.  
  
"You're right. You and Thomas will be very happy together." She said to her daughter.  
  
"I know we will, mother. Nothing will ever get between us again," Savannah hoped.  
  
****  
  
When the big day came, Thomas found himself pacing back and forth along the grassy fields.  
  
"Nervous, little brother?" Karl asked Thomas.  
  
"What do you think?" Thomas asked his brother.  
  
"Okay, I see you are nervous. But don't worry. Savannah will be here, and you two will get married and live happily ever after. End of story. Look how Tania and I turned out." He told him.  
  
"True. It's just. You always get to do things before I do! I just wanted to be able to do something before you were able to do it." Thomas told his brother.  
  
"Hey, you never know. You may end up having kids before me. That you will probably beat me to." Karl grinned at his younger brother.  
  
"I hope so." Thomas grinned back. He looked down at his watch it was almost show time.  
  
"Hope they get here soon," He mumbled to himself.  
  
****  
  
And they finally did, as they all got out of the car, the girls were able to keep Savannah's train in line, since they didn't want anything to happen to it. Savannah and the others walked their way towards the entrance of the aisle where she met her father standing there, ready to give her away.  
  
"My baby daughter." He said to her as she linked her arm into his and watched her friends start to walk down the aisle.  
  
"Don't cry, please. You are going to get me started." She smiled at her father. When all of her friends had taken their place where they were supposed to be, Savannah and her father began the walk down the aisle when they heard the music being played.  
  
Savannah felt as if her heart was going to leap out of her chest at any moment. Here she was, walking down the aisle with her father, waiting to be married to the man of her dreams. As she made her way down the aisle, she looked at all of the people who turned up for her wedding to Thomas. So many of the people she hadn't seen in years, but they decided to show up anyways. This was going to be the best day of her life. Savannah looked up and saw Thomas smiling at her. And it really was going to be the best day of her life.  
  
****  
  
After the ceremony, everyone made their way to the reception to greet the new Mr. And Mrs. Thomas Richard Schubaltz. Thomas and Savannah each greeted their guests as they came over to say hello to them.  
  
"Savannah!!" Hailey exclaimed as she came running up to her best friend's side. "You really got married before me." She sniffled at her friend.  
  
"Hey, what about Alan anyways?" Savannah asked her.  
  
"Oh, well. We are going to get married!" Hailey grinned. And Savannah laughed, "Like you said, it is about time!" Hailey grinned at her and she skipped off to join the others.  
  
"I still can't believe it." Karl told them when he walked up with Tania beside him.  
  
"What? You can't believe that your little brother got married finally?" Thomas said proudly at the fact that he and Savannah were now married.  
  
"It is just so, sad. I can't pick on you anymore." Karl told Thomas.  
  
"Oh, you'll still be able to. Nothing ever seemed to stop you before." Thomas smiled. Tania made her way over to Savannah as her husband and Thomas were talking to each other.  
  
"Now, you are officially part of the family!" Tania hugged Savannah. Savannah smiled at her new sister-in-law.  
  
"Very true." She said.  
  
"Now!" Thomas said, "Who do you think will have the first child?" He asked the others. Savannah and Tania just looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
"You have to bring this up now?" Savannah said between fits of giggles.  
  
"Besides, I bet you I know who will end up having the first child," Tania said as she pointed to Savannah. Savannah immediately blushed, "Hey! Who says it's going to be me?" She exclaimed.  
  
"I just know. It's going to be you." Tania said as she walked off with Karl and Savannah and Thomas followed them hand in hand. Who knew? Maybe Tania was right.  
  
The End! ^^v  
  
Phew. I am done with it now. But I am currently starting the sequel. Which I have named "Only You." And I actually plan on having Zoid Battles in the next one! Savannah finally gets her own Zoid and has a little fun with it. And some old characters decide to make an appearance. Possibly Uncle Logan. :D He has to be the villain again. Blah. I am so tired of typing. My hands are beginning to get cramped.  
  
Thomas: No wonder! You have been cleaning the house all afternoon.  
  
Kenji: Only because my sister made me clean the bathroom, and considering I couldn't even see the floor in my own room, I decided to clean that too.  
  
Thomas: And it only took you four hours to do it!  
  
Kenji: Be quiet. Why don't you go with Savannah. Don't you have a honeymoon to go on?  
  
Thomas: Very true! I get to be free from you for a week or two! While Savannah and I have some down time. Hehe.  
  
Kenji: Save the mental images.  
  
Thomas: How about those images I get whenever I see Malik and Bakura dance around in leather? It is very disturbing. I do wish they would stop it. ::Glares::  
  
Malik: What? Am I not sexy enough for you? ::Peer::  
  
Bakura: We're sorry we are in a hot band and you are not. ::Grins::  
  
Malik: ::Dances around:: Weee!  
  
Thomas: Savannah! Save me from these insane people! ::Runs away screaming::  
  
Kenji: Gah! I thought Malik was with Nuri? Did you escape again?  
  
Bakura: No, I helped him escape.  
  
Kenji: ::Shoves them both in boxes and sends Malik to Nuri:: She would be happy to see you arrive at her aunts house later. And Bakura stays with me!  
  
Bakura: Nooo!  
  
Well, review! I have started "Only You" and should have it up sometime. When I feel like it. I want to get it started before I have to start getting up at 6 am and get showers. School is really bad for you. Especially mine. So, enjoy and I will see you all later! Special Thank Yous: To anyone who reviewed! And most of all.. Shelly! You were the one who got me writing this fic, and now it is finally finished. Keep writing your Leon/Morgan fic. :D I luv ya! And yes, Thomas loves you, too. :B And thank you to anybody who had given me an idea for this fic. Mainly my friends who helped serves as Savannah's friends. Your personalities really helped me out. I love you all. And thank you for reading! Don't forget to read "Only You" when I finally get the first chapter of it posted on fanfiction.net! Adios. 


	9. Authors Notes

Authors Note:

:D Wow. It's been ages since I updated anything.

But anyways, I was looking through this story again last night since I couldn't get any sleep. I'm in my second year of college now and I live in an apartment with 5 insane girls, so it's hard to get any sleep around this joint. So, I was wondering if it would be a good idea for me to re-write this story? I noticed I made the story seem, I don't know. Kinda lame and I wanted to re-write it now that I have no more annoying research papers to eat my soul with.

I'd like some opinions on this. :D!


End file.
